Anything
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Also known as 'One Song.' Just another shippery oneshot from me...your favorite songfic writer. I'm working on a story right now isn't actually a songfic though. gasp


**Anything(One Song)**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: Just another shippery one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: JAG ain't mine, and The Calling sings this awesome song.

* * *

**They lay in the living room. Radio in the background playing softly, two mugs of coffee sitting cold on the coffee table. They are in each other's arms, oblivious to the time of day (or night, as the case may be) and the unfinished case on the table beside the coffee. All because of one song.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Mac." Harm answered the door, and stood for a moment as he looked at her. _'She does so much to a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.'_ he thought. She walked around him, rolling her eyes, and entered the apartment. She wore a pair of blue jeans, that fit just right, and a hooded sweatshirt that Chloe had gotten her for Christmas. It read _'Sweet as Sugar, Tough as Nails.'_ Chloe had a matching one. Harm closed the apartment door and turned back toward her. "Shall we?" he motioned toward the table, covered in files.

"Yeah, I guess we should." She sat on the couch and began to read. Harm stood there for a moment taking it all in. As he began walking to the couch, a knock sounded at the door.

"Pizza's here." he said and went to answer the door. He paid the pizza boy and took the box. "Half meat-lovers, half veggie. Like always." Mac looked up at him and grinned.

"Like always."

* * *

Two hours later, after much debating, they were finally getting somewhere with this case. Harm returned from the kitchen with two fresh cups of coffee. Mac, who was now sitting on the floor, reached up to take her cup. Harm settled down on the floor beside her and took a sip of his coffee. Then, a song came on the radio that would change their lives forever. 

_**"I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me"**_

Harm glanced over at Mac and smiled to himself. _'This is so us.'_ he thought. And he wanted to voice that opinion, but thought against it. He just enjoyed the feeling of spending time with her.

_**"Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything"**_

Mac caught him staring at her, and grinned. _'He's thinking the same thing I am. This is so us.'_ "Hey flyboy!" Harm jumped at the sound of her voice. "C'mon I caught you staring. Fess up. What are you thinking?" Harm looked like a deer in the headlights as he swallowed and tried to come up with a logical answer. "No Harm. No lying. I want the truth."

"O.K. Mac."  
  
**_"And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down"_**

"Mac, do you remember when we went to Russia? When you took the bed and I took the chair?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that night I didn't sleep at all. And not because of my father, or the fact that the chair was so un-Godly uncomfortable. I was watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful, like an angel almost. I was watching you as you were dreaming, and I was falling in love with you then. I remember thinking that I would do anything for you, I would catch you anytime you needed me to. I remember telling myself that you were everything to me, and that I would never let you go. I've made so many mistakes, and all I want to do is go back in time and fix everything. But Lord knows I can't. I just...I just can't live without you Sarah. I've let you go before and I can't let you go again." By now, Mac's eyes were filled with unshed tears, but they didn't last as unshed for too long. She threw herself into his arms, and he held her tight. The tears began to fall, and for once, she didn't try to stop them.  
  
**_"Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything"_**

He could feel her shaking as she cried, and he felt himself choking on the words he had just said, until she said the one thing he wanted to hear.

"I love you too."  
  
**_"If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything"_**

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms. Harm felt her body go limp and looked down to see that she had fallen fast asleep. He lay her down on the floor, and lay down himself, beside her, wrapping his arms around her and lacing her fingers with his. Soon, he too, had fallen asleep.

"I love you Harm." she murmured in her slumber.

"And I love you Sarah." he replied, also in peaceful sleep.

**_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_****_"I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you"_**

They lay in the living room. Radio in the background playing softly, two mugs of coffee sitting cold on the coffee table. They are in each other's arms, oblivious to the time of day (or night, as the case may be) and the unfinished case on the table beside the coffee. All because of one song.  
  
**_"Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything"_**

**_END - FIN - DONE_**


End file.
